the fox
by deliciouswater101
Summary: hes meditating inside the seal. naruto-fox :) read.


Sitting cross-legged, he meditated. Not at all worried at where he sat, feeling quiet smug about it actually. The red orbs glared down on him, the pressure that came with it didn't surprise him. He inhaled and released, feeling the pressure disappear suddenly.

Inwardly snorting at the creatures attempt, useless attempt in his opinion, to scare him off. The guy should know by now that he's not one to scare easily. He'd been here plenty of times before and he had never been scared for any of his visits. maybe it was because the beast had been with him his entire life that it's hard to get scared from it? could be the reason why no one else had ever scared him.

He inwardly laughed at the thought, knowing that the beast was not friendly or kind to anyone, especially towards him. it never showed anything but hate and disdain towards him from the very moment he had visited the beast.

But on some days it was irritated.

**" The hell you doing brat? "** the beast grumbled, knowing that the boy was not leaving anytime soon. The dripping water echoed.

He ignored the beast and focused on the dripping water, counting how many times before the beast exploded, like he knew he would when he was being ignored.

It dripped twenty times before the beast realized he was being ignored on _purpose. _He could feel his fur bristle with annoyance. It released a growl.

**" What? cat got your tongue pest? " **it sneered. Naruto smirked, not taking the bait.

As much as he hated meditating, he must admit that for the chance to piss off the fox, it was worth it. He breathed allowing his nerves to flow out his nose.

The beast fed up quieted but occasionally let out a growl to show that he was still there and stemming, probably thinking of ways to kill Naruto once he got out. that's go to say if he ever does. The likely chance of him getting out are like saying pigs could fly, and everyone knows that ain't possible. So him getting free are impossible.

He breathed. The room quietened as the beast seemed to get the message that naruto was not going to say anything, in fact it decided it would ignore him and act as though he weren't there.

Inwardly amused at the display, the beast may come off as a cold being to others, ignoring the little note that others probably wouldn't even want to be anywhere near the demon. he actually was just a brooding being up close. The beast wasn't too bad when you get over the asshole comments and snarling threats, he wasn't to bad at all.

He twitched as the silence began to grate on his nerves. He hated the silence, it brought up bad memories from his past. It was like he'd eaten something sour and couldn't get the bad taste out of his had always wondered why people were such assholes to him when he was younger, how come they always looked at him with angered eyes, why they would always throw nasty comments at him.

And because of that people were bastards to him, thinking he was the kyuubi re-incarnation, He stewed in his thoughts.

The cause for all this was the bastard behind the bars who, as he opened his eyes didn't give two fucks about his life's situation.

He hadn't realized his lips twitched up and held at the thought. That really he and the fox had similar problems. people hated him for existing while others feared the beast for what he could do. It was a sad reality they both lived in.

He wasn't alone.

**" This training is pointless, humans are weak always will be " **He jerked, eyes snapping open. He had forgotten that he was inside the seal, to lost in his own mind. Ignoring the concern in his head that perhaps he needed to get that checked out.

He snorted. " yet your stuck behind a bar because of a _little_ piece of paper. " He sneered. The beast growled.

Smug that he had attacked the beast where it most hurts for a male; their pride. So pointing out a sour point was easier for Naruto than trying to understand Gai about the spring time of youth.

**" You brat! your only alive to this day because of me! and this is what I get for it?! it's reasons like you that I hate humans so much, you ungrateful insect! "** his voice thundered against the walls with shaking force. He winced even as his hands covered his ears

Groaning, he slowly removed his hands from his ears, that now rang like thousands of bees in his head.

" I think I'm ma be deaf soon with your loud furry ass here " he grumbled, his voice still sounding as though he were having a conversation for another to hear. He didn't care, the other person was the demon anyway.

**" Your just weak if you can't handle something like that. weak people are always going to be weak" **Naruto's eyes flashed with irritation before he scowled up at the beast.

It lowered it's head to stare at the tiny human before him. it, no, _he_ dear to speak to him with such foul language. Such worthless humans, deserved to die, what they can't understand they fear.

It growled.

Naruto for his part continued to glare at the beast, unflinching and annoyed. He was never going to admit to the boy that it impressed him that he would even be so bold as to stare him straight in the eye.

" and your as irritating as Neji, with your shitty way of talking, thinking like they know this and that. that they can predict the future. it really pisses me off! " Naruto responded. irked with the beast.

Further lowering it's head, it rested on his paws heavily and sighed as if Naruto was a flea that he could not get out of his fur. The bad thing about it is that Naruto _wasn't _a flea he desperately wished he'd be. the even smaller pest were burnt to a crisp with his chakra every time one of them bit into him.

He'd have fried him the very first chance he had got, he frowned.** " well at least this Neji has more sense than you. " **the monotone way the beast spoke in grated on his nerves, he wasn't dumb and he was getting really sick of people thinking he was.

Eyes narrowing further at the insult, he stood up, " I ain't dumb! "

**" Well you sure don't seem to show me you _aren't_ . "**

" Stop calling me dumb furball! "

**" I ain't a furball! "**

" You sure look like one. "

**" Well at least I don''t look like a dumbass! "**

" Shut up, I'm not a dumb ass and I am smart for your information! " Naruto growled, angered by their argument. He would prove the bastard wrong.

The fox hmm'd debating on whether Naruto was telling the lasted but only a second before Naruto snapped at the fox he ain't an idiot.

**" Well if that is the truth then Uzumaki, I have a question for you... "** he paused, allowing for his words to sink in.

" Yeah what? hurry up and tell me already so I can prove you wrong! " he exclaimed. stemming at the fox for his arrogance, he was going to prove the blasted fox wrong if it was the last thing he did!

**" What was the name of the fourth Hokage then? "** smoothly speaking, he nodding as if mentally patting himself on the back for his well thought out question.

He knew that one. He did, but the more he tried to think of the name the more it became harder to know. He concentrated hard but the name was as slippery as a eel.

He pushed further wanting to prove to the fox that he knew what the name was. The minutes ticked by and with every minute that passed the grin on the fox stretched across, showing of bright pointy teeth. pointy sharp teeth that could shred through flesh and blood.

It clicked suddenly and he brightened. the fox scowled at his facial immediately, " Minato. Minato Namikaze. " he exclaimed loudly and rather smugly.

**" For a fourth grader. if you know that then smart guy, then what is the strongest seal he created? "** The beast watched, hiding it's own eagerness.

His first thought was the kunai seal he had heard about. It was said to have let him travel farther with just one step. It was that one he was sure of it. it was the fastest thing that made him known as the Hokage.

He stared into the cage about to open his mouth and reply what he thought it was, but then he froze.

A white flimsy piece of paper held the cage door closed.

His thoughts backtracked, he felt like an absolute idiot for not realizing any sooner. The damn thing was part of the reason his life was hell.

" It's the seal isn't it? " he inquired knowing that he was telling the truth and the fox was not going to deny it. because the object to this statement, sat behind very seal. he was the strongest demon in existence to roam this land. He had even quoted one time he was unbeatable.

The fox shifted it's giant head, **" okay then pest your not so stupid than what I thought you were. but that still don't say anything, your strength is pitiful. "** it growled. eyes narrowing.

" Is not. "

**" Is too. "**

" Is not. "

**" Is too and that's that because only a stronger being would be able to release the seal. This seal was placed on here by the Shinigami after all. "**

" You wanna bet? " he bit back and before the fox could give him a smart comment rushed up to the seal and started tugging on one of the corners.

The corner ripped then teared half way.

SLAM! he jumps back, shocked. looks back into the empty cage and his mind just blanks.

the cage was empty.

the cage was empty.

the _cage_ was _empty._

He's horrified to realize that he had just released the fox into the world once again. he hated himself sometimes, but now he absolutely loathed himself.

He had just released the very being that wrecked havoc on Konoha and now it was going to lay waste to the land once again. panic twisted in his gut.

He was so screwed.

Sakura was going to kill him. that was for sure

That is if the fox doesn't get the chance first.

His mind reels and he's unconscious before he even knows it. the red orbs the last thing he remembers.


End file.
